


Kitty Cas wants his Dean cream.

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas wants cream, Catboy!Cas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, blowjob, heat - Freeform, owner!dean, pet!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was just reading a book when his kit calls him up.<br/>He wasn't expecting THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cas wants his Dean cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> THANK YOU JEN THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
> YOU'RE THE BEST BETA EVER IN THE HISTORY OF EVER

"Dean!"

The mechanic glanced up at the sound of his name, a frown lining his face as he tossed his book aside easily. (Yeah, fuck you he reads sometimes too!) He cast a sweeping gaze around the downstairs rooms before strolling upstairs to the source of the shout. He knew who it must be; of course, his kit had a very distinct voice. Really low and deep like timber with a slight gravelly undertone to it as if he'd just woken up and it hadn't been used in a few days. 

"Cas?" He paused on the landing, tilting his head as he listened out for a reply. He'd been given the kit as a present from his brother a few months ago and the pair got on well to be honest. Cas was quite antisocial but friendly towards Dean (after a few weeks anyway). He was clean and didn't require much looking after, aside from being groomed (which Dean REALLY didn't mind helping with) so they worked. Dean bought him books, milk and fish and in return he didn't have to spend every damn night alone in his big house.

"Dean, pleeaassee..." His head snapped toward the sound and he moved towards their room in a hurry, his heart in his throat and his gaze fogging with worry. What was going on? Dean approached the bedroom and threw open the door.

The fear entrenching his brain dissipated immediately at the sight before him. He struggled to keep his mouth from falling open when he took in the writhing mass of kit on the bed, subconsciously licking his lips as he devoured the sight.

Cas was stretched out on their bed, long fingers curled into tight fists to either side of him. His messy black locks, damp with sweat, stuck up everywhere. His black ears (one tipped with navy blue) lay flat against the locks. Cas’ matching coloured tail flicking about feverishly against the sheets. What drew Dean’s eyes the most; however was the long pale expanse of naked flesh as the kit rocked his hips, seeking friction in the air. Cas’ body was all gorgeous angles; sharp, strong planes of muscle, broad chest and narrow hips.  Cas’ hipbones gave Dean urges he never knew he had; to bite, lick and suck. The cat's cock stood proud, hard and flushed with need. Dean eventually managed to politely look away from him, blushing furiously. He made to leave but the kit’s tail snapped loudly onto the mattress and Cas whispered “Dean” again. Looking back apprehensively Dean found himself being presented with parted thighs and Cas' furled entrance glistening wet and leaking slick and quivering before Dean's heated gaze. 

"Dean." Cas said again, more firmly this time. Dean swallowed, hard, shifting where he stood, as though he was indecisive. He didn’t really want to ruin the friendship he and Cas had built because they were good friends and he didn’t want to be alone again. But then again... his eyes were dragged back to the tantalizing sight in front of him once more, trailing higher and holding the dark, sultry gaze of the cat. His cheeks flushed pink as he slowly bent his knees onto the bed and crawled toward Cas, never breaking their eye contact.

 

Cas reached for him, catching the hoops of Dean's jeans and pulling him flush against himself, looking up through his thick lashes, as his ears perked in delight. "Oh you came just in time; I thought I'd have to start on my own." Cas pushed himself more into a sitting position, better to kiss Dean and the blue collar clasped about his neck, jangled with the movement. Dean had put a bell on it to stop Cas from sneaking up on him like a ninja. It was a huge turn on now to see him wearing it and nothing else.

 

 

 

 

 

Deep breaths Dean.  
Wait shit abort that, bad fucking idea. The air tasted like freshly baked cherry pie and the musky smell of cider causing Dean to shiver, another wave of lust punching him hard in the gut. He clenched his hands and steeled himself looking down to his pet with what he hoped was a calm expression. 

"Cas, man." Damn it he sounded a little breathless too. "What the hell is going on?" 

 

Cas smirked lewdly at him, as he skated his fingertips over Dean’s shoulders. "Heat, Dean." Dean almost rolled his eyes at Cas' tone of 'duh'. The sarcasm seemed to wake him up a little though and he edged his hips away from the firm grasp they were held in and cleared his throat firmly.

"Right, uh, guess I should go get you some ... shit then ... so you can. Yeah. With the - and - what are you doing?" Dean finished with a whine as Cas’ lithe fingers danced over his zipper, teasing his bulge in his jeans. It took few seconds for Cas to efficiently pull out his, now very interested, cock looking up at Dean with an all too smug smirk. 

 

"I'm just having some milk Dean, and then you can get me some smaller toys." Cas hooked one of his legs over Dean’s hip and rolled them.

God fucking damn it.

How was this even fair? He was supposed to help Cas through his heats not encourage him during them! Cas was fucking gorgeous with his stupid blue eyes and flushed cheeks and swollen red lips as they wrapped about his co... well fuck.

He moaned helplessly when Cas pulled the tip of his cock into his hot, wet mouth. His rough cat’s tongue lapping eagerly at the slit capturing the pearls of pre-cum that slid free. Dean struggled to regain his breath, sliding his fingers into the thick curls and tugging at the kit’s ears.

"Just - shit - Just the heat Cas - fuck - I'll get you some toys but you gotta stop ... doing  ... THAT"

 

He hissed, hips bucking into the scalding touch of Cas's tongue as it slid down the sensitive shaft tracing the vein on the underside. Cas’ tail was undulating and curling wildly as he ignored the protests of his owner in favour of swallowing him whole. His nose bumped into the hairs at Dean's base and ripped a shout of pleasure from the green-eyed man. 

The purr that vibrated in the kit’s throat rocketed along Dean's throbbing cock and intensified the heat coiling in his stomach. Dean tugged at Cas' hair once more as his hips bucked into the tight heat, fucking into Cas' throat. Dean was breathless and panting as the Kit swallowed around him, he began cursing fluently. 

Cas pulled off, dragging out a whine and slowly pulled his rough tongue over Dean's tip looking straight at him with wide, lust blown eyes, sealing his lips about the very end of his cock and sucking, hollowing his cheeks pointedly.

 

The sight of Cas on his knees with his face flushed and his spit-slicked lips wrapped around Dean’s cock, as he held his gaze determinedly with shining lust-blown eyes. Was finally enough to send him hurtling over the edge and into total bliss. Dean screamed Cas' name as he spilled onto the other man's tongue. Cas popped of him gently and Dean recuperated; breathing brokenly, his throat horse from his scream. 

"Jesus fucking hell" He gasped as Cas began cleaning up all Dean's seed of his thighs and stomach, followed by an obscene licking of his lips. Looking up at Dean with a lazy, sated smile, Cas rolled of him and onto his back.

"Oh you taste delicious Dean." Cas marvelled as he sucked some excess cum from his lower lip and reached down absentmindedly palm his own hard shaft, rocking his hips forward slightly. Dean gritted his teeth at the sight and gripped the bottom of his t-shirt throwing it aside, before rolling onto Cas' body and shoving the kit down, smirking at the delighted mewl from the cat.

"I guess it’s too late to buy you toys, shops closed." He lied, and then chuckled as Cas glanced pointedly to the clock on their wall and nodded in mock seriousness. He ground his leaking member up against Dean's hip and catching his breath, curled his fingers around Dean's forearms.

"Yes it is whatever shall we do." Cas moaned and Dean chuckled again at the pleased glint in Cas's azure eyes. He finally sealed his lips over the cat's in answer and rolled the other man atop him and locked his arms around Cas’ waist, licking the taste of himself from Cas' mouth.

"I’m going to fuck you until you scream." He promised and grinned when Cas moaned, crushing his lips to Dean's with more vigour.

Thank fuck for heat.


End file.
